hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Valhern/Episode 129 Discussion
So I was kinda bored and felt like doing this. Formidable Enemy x '''and '''x Clear Objective The episode starts where the last one left it off, when Knuckle lands Hakoware on Shaiapouf's clone, invisible thanks to Meleoron. And Palm sees that the King.. is alive. Knowing that Potclean appears where the King is, the Hunters instantly assume that his real body is with the King. Meanwhile, Meruem is flying towards the palace, and has a little chat with his Royal Guards. The King tries to get rid of Potclean, which Youpi says it's an Ability from the enemy, using Youpi's own Rage Blast. Even though the Blast destroyed everything in front of it, Potclean came out unscathed with that son of a bitch level face. Youpi is asked why the enemy with this Ability is still alive. Youpi confess that he let the enemy and his friends live in order to get rid of Potclean, had he broken that promise, Youpi would feel like he 'lost', somehow. Meruem shows THE tail and... Nope, our mini-centaur is still alive, because he was honest and he told the truth, see kids? This is not such a bad show... Pouf feels somewhat guilt for what he is doing -pretty much that's what he's been doing all this time-, as the King says they're one in soul, and they can't hide anything from each other... Oh my God guys we get it you love the King stop fanboying over every word he says for God's friggin sake. His clones suddenly find Knuckle, and Meleoron's topic comes in the talk, while Pouf splits himself up further and evades conflict against Knuckle. Pouf believes that the Hunters would hand over Komugi with some conditions if he does not kill them, and Nuggles believe his gay chamaleon is in danger, time to set some plans in motion. After some deliberation, Pouf's plan and the Hunters' plan collide in something neither he or them expected. Palm is going to the underground to confuse and disperse Pouf's clone. However, surprisingly, Killua is holding Komugi in his back, so Pouf unites all of his cells to fight Killua and kill Komugi, thinking it'd be easy... Bad move, little Ant, would say Netero. Killua activates Kanmuru, and Pouf is like "Well fuck this kid", being that Killua in this state reacts and moves so swiftly he can go and salute the family and then deal with our butter-dramaqueen. Now Pouf goes Light Yagami mode. He splits himself up, and makes Killua run with Komugi on his back. Using words as baits, Komugi realizes that the one holding her is a stranger, and Pouf's voice seems familiar and friendly to her, also, Pouf speaks about the King. Confused, Komugi annoys Killua and asks to let her go, difficulting his escape and... Fucking shit didn't see that coming. Killua barely evades Pouf murderous attack, and realizes that Komugi was his objective all along while knocking her out unwillingly. Using his usual Zoldyck swag, Killua traces an electric field and dares Pouf to bring it on if he was ready to die... Seems like he was. A quick snap of fingers, and a lightning crossed through Pouf's cells like it was fire consuming air. Meanwhile, the King is reaching the Palace, and after seeing the zombie humans surrounding it, a vague figure comes to mind... There is still something he can't remember, and intends to go to the place he spent more time i... Oh, oh crap. Yep, Gungi pieces. Pouf instantly disappears in front of Killua, and rushes to get rid of the pieces and the board. In that moment, Gon and Neferpitou are reaching Peijing... ''' Next episode preview: Magic x to x Destroy' ' Gon': Thanks, Killua. ' Killua': What's this about? We're friends, right? ' Gon''': Yeah, but still... Thanks. THIS DAMN PREVIEW SHIT IS GOING DOWN PEOPLE I TELL YAH. THIS IS NOT A DRILL, I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL, NEXT EPISODES GONNA BE FREAKING AWESOME! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts